This application is also related to co-pending United States patent application Ser. No. 08/097,268 filed Jul. 23, 1993.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to steering column mounted switches controlling vehicle operating circuits and devices.
2. State of the Art
The evolution of steering column switches in motor vehicles has been toward greater integration of functions in a single switch. Previously, a plurality of individual switches, each controlling a single function, i.e., turn signals, windshield wipers, etc., were mounted on the vehicle dashboard or steering column. Current steering column switches are designed to control a variety of functions or vehicle operating circuits, for example, turn signals/hazard lights, high beam and low beam headlights with optional flash-to-pass, parking lights, and windshield wiper and wash functions, including multi-speed wipers with or without delay.
Typically, a steering column switch includes a single lever or stalk pivotally mounted on one side of a housing attached to the steering column in an easily accessible position for the driver of the vehicle. The lever is gimballed at one end in the housing so as to move in one of two mutually separate planes. Further, the lever may be provided with a rotatable end cap as well as a slidable member movable along the longitudinal axis of the lever. Actuators are mounted in the housing and, in response to movement of the lever in one direction, i.e., such as in one of the two mutually separate planes, or rotation of the end cap, move a switching member carrying contacts between various switching positions to effect the switching of electrical connections for a particular vehicle operating circuit.
In a typical application, pivotal movement of the lever in a substantially vertical plane about its gimballed connection to the housing controls the vehicle turn signals, and pivotal movement of the lever in a substantially horizontal plane controls the switching of the vehicle headlights between low beam, high beam and, optionally, flash-to-pass. Rotation of the end cap is used to control the operation of the vehicle windshield wiper system between on and off states and, optionally, a plurality of intermittent distinct speeds.
In vehicles employing an automatic cruise control, a slide switch or member is mounted in the end cap and is selectively movable between various positions including off, on, and a momentary resume set speed position. A spring-biased button is movably mounted in the end of the end cap and is employed to set a desired speed for the cruise control device. Movement of the slide member and/or the button between various positions cause electrical contacts mounted within the lever to close various circuits of the cruise control device depending upon the specific position of the slide member and the set speed button.
It is imperative in vehicles employing a cruise control device that the cruise control be designed to insure that the momentary resume set speed position is completely momentary such that a sticking of the switch member in the resume position is prevented. Furthermore, the steering column stalk switch must be easily and smoothly operable and, at the same time, must present a positive, user friendly tactile feel. To achieve these goals, the stalk switch must be designed with no looseness or play between the various members and must insure that the slide member positively engages each of the various detent positions during operation.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a steering column stalk switch which incorporates numerous vehicle operating circuit functions into a single switch lever assembly. It would also be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a steering column stalk switch which provides easy and smooth operation of the various movable components thereof and, at the same time, provides a positive, tactile feel for the movement of such components between various positions. It would also be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a steering column stalk switch which provides a simple assembly of the stalk switch.